fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Smooth
'''Smooth (滑り; Suberi) '''is a magic used by Bonny Halfdan, which makes the user's body slippery and nearly impervious to physical blows. '''Description Smooth forms a subtle and invisible layer of eternano which covers the entire of the user's body, up to and including its clothes, making its skin clean and smooth to an almost unnatural degree. The first combat-oriented effect of this layer is its granting the user a virtual physical invulnerability from direct attacks: every blow received by weapons or by hand-to hand combat will just slip off its with its kinetic energy entirely dissipated, leaving the user unharmed regardless of the force applied or the number of strikes. Magic attacks are also deflected by Smooth, but this magic cannot dispel form of energy other than the kinetic with the same efficiency. Thus, a Smooth user struck by an immensely powerful magic or an onslaught of magic blasts could be armed by the sheer heat of the assault. This is especially probable while being exposed to a highly concentrated wave of magic for a long period, such as a laser beam. As a physical side effect of Smooth, the user's body fat is eroded from his skin the user's body,granting a much skinnier physique regardless of the user's weight or silhouette. No matter how much the user has eaten or will eat, the user will always appear slim and smooth skinned. That does not mean that the user won't gain weight, however: the extra mass is compacted inside his body, thickening his bones and muscles. This allows the users to appear slim without diminishing its physical power to a bit, but even somewhat increasing it, thanks to the user's augmented density. For its property of "slipping-off" almost everything, including fatty tissue, Smooth is regarded as a paramount defensive magic, useful even for cosmetic application. Nothing is virtually able to harm the user's skin; even dirt just slips off. The layer of eternano grants the same resistance to the user's clothes, as long they are in contact with its body, making them impervious as well. The slippery attribute of this magic can be useful for a greater range of purposes: by reducing friction the user is capable to slide at considerable speed, given the right boost. Making the user's skin slippery is very useful to escape from grips, traps and tight spaces too. Both the physical and the magic effect of Smooth do not require a conscious effort to work. The layer will function as long as the user has even a minimum amount of available eternano, protecting the user whether is awake or asleep, prepared or not, thus nullifying any form of surprise attacks. Smooth can be negated by the user's will, consciously or unconsciously; otherwise, it would be impossible for the user to properly hold something. As for the skinny figure gained from this magic is, however, quite a different matter: not only the user won't revert back to its original form if it is on an unconscious state, but it won’t change even if the magic had been dispelled. So, this slimming effects on the user's body seems to be permanent, though it's unknown if that requires some time after Smooth activation. For its property of "slipping-off" almost everything, including fatty tissue, Smooth is regarded as a paramount defensive magic, useful even for cosmetic application. Nothing is virtually able to harm the user's skin; even dirt just slips off. The layer of eternano grants the same resistance to the user's clothes, as long they are in contact with its body, making them impervious as well. The slippery attribute of this magic can be useful for a greater range of purposes: by reducing friction the user is capable to slide at considerable speed, given the right boost. Making the user's skin slippery is very useful to escape from grips, traps and tight spaces too. Both the physical and the magic effect of Smooth do not require a conscious effort to work. The layer will function as long as the user has even a minimum amount of available eternano, protecting the user whether is awake or asleep, prepared or not, thus nullifying any form of surprise attacks. Smooth can be negated by the user's will, consciously or unconsciously; otherwise, it would be impossible for the user to properly hold something. As for the skinny figure gained from this magic is, however, quite a different matter: not only the user won't revert back to its original form if it is on an unconscious state, but it won’t change even if the magic had been dispelled. So, this slimming effects on the user's body seems to be permanent, though it's unknown if that requires some time after Smooth activation. The protection granted by Smooth is great, but is far from absolute. The user can be still harmed by indirect ways just like any normal human: for example, it can be killed by poison, oxygen deprivation, excessive heat or intolerable cold, hunger or sickness and so on. The user is overall impotent against attacks which naturally bypass its skins, such as telepathy, some forms of telekinesis and voodoo curses. Also, it seems this magic works only by coating external surfaces like skin, clothes or the eyes' crystalline, so blows that strikes internal part of the throat can harm the user too, should he ever open his mouth. Above all, Smooth is a magic non much different in nature by any other, and can be dispelled by specific anti-magic assaults like any other. Imprisoning the user is another tactic to defeat it: while the slippery property of its skin and clothes makes the user very difficult to restrain by any form of handcuffs or locks, total forms of restriction are still very effective, e. g. freezing the user completely or covering it with thick slime. It should also be noted that while the user's body is much skinnier, it also becomes denser, thus more susceptible to drowning. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Tabor gorilla